1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to controlling home appliances, and more particularly to a home appliance, a control device thereof, and a method of assembling the control device.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote-controllable home appliances can be controlled from a distance away from their located positions, which enhances convenience in modern people's daily life. The control device of a conventional home appliance includes a control circuit and a wireless signal receiving circuit fixedly connected to the control circuit, wherein the control circuit controls other controlled assemblies of the home appliance according to wireless control signals, which are sent from a remote control and received by the wireless signal receiving circuit. The controlled assemblies described herein are assemblies which can operate under control. For example, controlled assemblies in an air conditioner include a compressor, a fan, and other components.
Generally, one wireless signal receiving circuit only receives one type of wireless signals. In other words, if a wireless signal receiving circuit is designed for receiving radio frequency signals, it would not be capable of receiving other types of wireless signals, such as infrared, Bluetooth, and Wi-Fi.
For a manufacturer of home appliances, the current way to deal with the various types of wireless signals is to also develop various types of control devices, and each type of control devices corresponds to one specific type of wireless signals respectively. While manufacturing home appliances on demand of clients, only those capable of receiving the required type of wireless signals will be selected; on the contrary, other types of control devices will be left unused. The inventory pressure of the manufacturer may be increased as a result, for some types of control devices may not be selected for quite a long of time.